Silver Rider
by Atropa13
Summary: He was there and then he was gone, but was it a he or she? Strange transformation and urban legends... no pairings decided as of yet. Language,WIP
1. Chapter 1

Trollmia's little ramblings:  
This is something that began to brew in my head as I went on holiday during midsummer. Hearing Sammy Hagar's song: I can't drive 55. I really don't know where this will go or what the pairings will be either. Right now – I just write as it comes to me.

**Silver Rider**

Nobody really knew how the legend about the Silver Rider began. But it was there one day and it spread like wildfire. When the legend, the rumors, reached the Office of Law, they didn't believe it at first. They dismissed it as an urban legend amongst the youngsters that were involved with rave parties and street racing.

The stories were all similar. The Silver Rider appeared out of nowhere when a street race with much money involved was being held. The silver painted car held no plates what so ever. No name, nothing. Not even the most car-crazed person could tell what kind of car model it was. The driver never stepped out and he collected his prize money by just opening his back window so they could put it in the small back seat and then he disappeared. Or more like he just vanished. Many had tried following him but it was as if he had turned into air and blown away. Thus he got pet names as Silver Phantom. And since he drove so fast – he was the Silver Bullet.

It was not until a highway patrol reported in a speeding car that matched the description of the Silver Rider's vehicle that the Office of Law began to suspect that there might be some truth to the rumors after all.

The report stated that the patrolling car had managed to get up side by side with the silver colored car. They wanted him to pullover but all they got was someone lowering the window and they saw a woman with mirror shades smile at them before she stepped on the pedal and was gone in split second. "No car of today can drive that fast," the report stated. The officers had been baffled by the sheer force that must be hiding under the hood of that car. An investigator had asked how fast the car might have gone and the officers said: "We had free 5 miles of free sight; it was gone in less than three seconds." No car could drive that fast unless it had something that nobody else had.

At first the United States thought they were alone to have this "living urban legend", but reports began to come from all over the world. And it was then a pact was formed between the largest nations of the globe. They needed to investigate this because the technology of these drivers was beyond anything the human kind had seen. And their base was Alamo in Nevada.

The investigators from the states were three people.

Nara Shikamaru – He had an IQ over 200 but lazy as they could come. But he was smart and could calculate things in ways that very few could.

Inuzuka Kiba – A tracker with a highly developed sense of smell. If there were the tiniest of tracks, he could track it.

Akimichi Chouji – He was not smart or had any special skills at all unless you counted for the fact that he could eat fifteen bags of potato chips without vomit afterwards as a skill. But he was a gentle giant. He had a very calming effect on people and it was that very thing that made him part of this group plus Shikamaru refused to work if he was not on the team.

"Troublesome," the genius stated as he leaned back against his chair and put his feet up on his newly assigned desk. He fished up a cigarette and lit it as looked at his friend and the tracker. He put the lighter back into his green vest as he took a deep drag from the cigarette.

"Everything is troublesome to you, you lazy bastard," Kiba growled as he walked over to the coffee-machine and served himself a cup of the black stuff. He looked as if he just had come in from a two months vacation outdoors. His dark brown hair was unruly and his eyes looked wild. He had two dark red, tribal markings on his cheeks, stating that he was part of some sort of native tribe somewhere.

"Shut up," mumbled Shikamaru as he took another deep drag from his cigarette.

"Guys, don't argue, we have more important things to think about," said the gentle Chouji. "We will soon have our new team mates coming in here and we need to focus on our problem."

"Yeah, you're right Chouji," said Kiba and gulped down the bitter coffee he had in his cup before going for a refill. "So… who are they really?"

"Well, I have a folder here that tells me a bit about them," Chouji said.

"Start from the top," Shikamaru said as he killed his cigarette.

"Alright, first there's a person named Uzumaki Naruto. And according to the file here – he comes from Scandinavia. He has a reputation to be a rather loud and not so delicate figure. But he's solved a lot of crimes by instinct and stubbornness alone. He's not afraid to go physical if things gets rough."

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. Not his kind of type of people at all.

"Heh, sounds like a guy with humor," Kiba said with a wide grin.

"Your kind of guy you mean?" Shikamaru shot back.

"Then there's Uchiha Sasuke. The file here states that he's a weapons genius. He can see a person fire a weapon and right after he can use it too."

"Savant's syndrome?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sa what syndrome?" Kiba looked confused.

"Savant's syndrome, people with autism can sometimes develop a certain part of their brain. There are those that can hear a symphony just once and then replay it without faults," Shikamaru explained with a tired look on his face.

"So we have a retard on our group?"

"No, the Uchiha is just special like that, otherwise he's just like us. Although his papers here states that's he is a loner," Chouji said.

"Could be a troublemaker," Shikamaru said.

"Indeed," Kiba agreed.

"We're going to get help from Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga? Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, that's what the papers here says anyway," Chouji said.

"Strange, the Hyuuga I know are not police officers or even close."

"That's right. Hyuuga Neji is the nephew of the man that owns Hyuuga Cyber Technologies. But he's a genius when it comes down to breakthrough technology, computers and of course the Jyuuken, the gentle fist technique – a form of martial art."

"So our leaders believe that the Silver Rider is using some form of strange technology?" Shikamaru concluded.

"Sounds like it," Kiba chipped in.

"He will be accompanied by two other people. One is very famous too. Rock Lee, the world champion of martial arts. The only martial art he doesn't know is the Jyuuken. But otherwise he is a very deadly weapon. He's been placed on our team for protection. And so is Tenten – another master of weapons. She can handle anything from a pencil to a fighter plane."

"She?? Tenten is a woman?" Kiba shot from his chair with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Yes, Tenten is a woman," Chouji complied.

"Man, that's wonderful. I was afraid that we were going to be like the Scooby gay-squad of Mystery or something!!!"

"Che!"

"You think with your dick sometimes, Kiba," Chouji laughed as he looked down into his folder again. Then his laugh got stuck in his throat.

"Chouji? What's the matter?" asked Shikamaru.

"Take a look for yourself," Chouji choked out as he handed over the folder to the genius.

Shikamaru looked down and saw what had made Chouji so uncomfortable.

"Fuck, you got to be kidding me!!" Shikamaru growled.

"**WHAT**?!" Kiba shouted.

"I can't believe it but the guys upstairs have assigned the Desert Trio to our group," Shikamaru said as he flipped between the pages.

"The Desert Trio? Who are they?" Kiba was curious.

"It's said that they are siblings. Their origin is somewhat clouded but there are sources that says that they come from Siberia. So troublesome, why have they been assigned to this?" Shikamaru lit another cigarette.

"So? Tell me about them," Kiba demanded.

"The oldest is Temari. She has killed a lot of her targets by using razor sharp fans. The file here also states that she's a strategist and can easily calculate events several steps ahead."

"He, he, sounds as if you would like her," Kiba chuckled. And laughed harder when Shikamaru made a face at him.

"Her younger brother Kankurou often uses puppets or dolls when he's targeting someone. He's very skilled when it comes down to different sorts of poison and he has worked as a forensic detective."

"Well, that can come in handy, the forensic-stuff I mean," said Kiba. "I don't know about the dolls though. I mean… what kind of man would play with dollies?"

"But the real trouble-maker is the youngest of the three. Gaara. There are those that calls him a monster because he will not hesitate to kill. It will not matter if the target is a man, woman or child. He kills them all. But how - nobody knows. Some targets just disappears, others seems to have gone through a sandstorm that have blasted the skin off their bodies. Really disturbing.

"You mean they've been skinned alive?" Kiba said with a disgusted frown.

"Yes, troublesome indeed."

"So… is there any more crazy people that will join our force?" Chouji asked after he had swallowed four donuts in one gulp.

"One, Aburame Shino. A forensic detective with the hobby entomology as a very big asset."

"A guy that likes the creepy crawly? Great…" Kiba shivered.

"He's one of the world's leading experts on forensic science," Shikamaru stated.

"Great, a creepy smart-ass with a love for bugs, I feel so much better now," Kiba growled.

"I don't like it," Chouji stated after a few moments of silence.

"Neither do I," said Shikamaru. "If we find this Silver Rider – and capture him… We will have the worlds governments on us. We must destroy him and his technology before any country can put their paws on him."

"What?" Kiba shouted.

"We must kill him and destroy what ever he's using to drive that thing of his," Shikamaru explained.

"Or else the world will be thrown into a new World War," Chouji filled in.

"Exactly."

"Fuck, that… fuck… you think so?" Kiba asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Both Chouji and Shikamaru nodded.

"FUCK!!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

"UZUMAKI is in the HOUSE!!" A loud voice echoed.

"Our first guest is here," Chouji stated.

"Troublesome and loud," Shikamaru mumbled as he found another cigarette.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" said a blonde whirlwind. He stood at least 190 centimeters above sea level. He had broad shoulders and looked as if he could have taken on any troublemaker out there. He was dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"And you're friends are?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at the three younger people that came with the blonde man. He didn't recognize them from the files he had read just an hour ago. He butted out the cigarette in his already filled ash trey.

"Meet Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon – Hackers and Internet-specialists," said the blond as he waved over the three youngsters. They really looked like slackers. All three were actually mini-copies of the tall Scandinavian. Except that they weren't blonde of course. But they dressed almost alike.

"They were not listed!" Shikamaru protested.

"Of course not – but you would most likely find them on the list on the worlds most sought after hackers," said the blonde. "But they are my friends and they have agreed to help us out in this matter."

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because we want to know the Silver Phantom or as you would say – The Silver Rider." The little red haired girl stated with a wide smile. "And you want us to help us because we're very good snoopers on the net. There are not a site we don't know about."

Shikamaru frowned and lit another cigarette.

"And don't smoke around me," the red headed girl hounded and grabbed the newly lit cigarette and killed it dead on the ash trey. "I'm allergic to smoke."

"Shikamaru growled and totally ignored her and lit another cigarette. "You're just a free loader, get used to it."

The red headed girl pouted but let the man keep his poison – for now.

"So who are you guys? What's your specialty?" asked Naruto to bring peace in the camp again.

Chouji took it upon his shoulders to introduce his team to the tall Scandinavian. He knew that Shikamaru would think it was too troublesome to introduce them even if he was the unspoken leader of the group.

The next person to appear was Aburame Shino. He looked just as creepy as his love for the creepy crawlies in the world. He was dressed in a large trench-coat and Kiba really didn't want to know what the hell the guy had in his pockets. And also Kiba disliked the fact that the forensic detective wore very dark shades. So dark that Kiba really doubted that you could see anything through them.

"Coffee anyone?" Kiba asked and went over to the coffee making machine. He needed to think about something else but that goofy looking trench coat and everything it might hide.

"I would rather have tea," the forensic detective calmly.

"Tea… of course, what about you Naruto?"

"Yes, coffee for me," the blonde grinned widely.

"No, you're not supposed to have coffee boss!" the young man named Konohamaru said. "He'll have some juice or lemonade. Just about anything because you really don't want him to have coffee."

Naruto glared at the young man but gave up in the end and settled for a glass of water instead. He loved coffee, he loved the way his mind began to spin after drinking it.

The next ones to appear were the dreaded Desert Trio. Moegi covered behind Naruto, hoping that her idol would keep her safe but she couldn't help but glue her eyes towards the blonde woman that was dressed in a classical dark blue gi and black silk pants. The blonde woman looked a bit different from what Moegi had seen from pictures, but she still looked stunning.

Shikamaru rose from his chair and went over and held out his hand to the blond woman with the piercing blue eyes.

"Welcome, I'm Shikamaru."

"I'm Temari… got any coffee here?" The blonde asked as she roamed over the room with her blue eyes. She was not much for introductions and would rather have her coffee than be socializing with what she thought were brats. Although the pineapple head didn't look all that bad.

"Kiba, give her a cup of coffee," Shikamaru ordered. Better to play safe with these guys. "Do any of you guys want coffee or perhaps tea?" His dark grey eyes looked at the blonde woman's two companions.

"I go with coffee," a man with strange paintings on his face came forth and walked over to the coffee machine. His black clothes and black cap made him look like a Black Ops-guy. On his back he carried something that looked like giant scrolls.

But Shikamaru wasn't the one to pry into other people things so he ignored it.

"Tea please," a cold voice said from behind the blonde woman. And as he stepped forward Shikamaru couldn't help but shiver again. This guy held an aura that just screamed "KILL". The young man, he didn't look a day older than eighteen, was dressed in a pair of loose burgundy trousers and it was matched by a silk shirt in the same color. This was the infamous Gaara of the Sand.

"Of course. Kiba please give him a cup of tea," Shikamaru stated as he went back to his desk and sat down, his feet went up and his hands went to the package of cigarettes but this time he didn't fish out a new poison stick. He just fiddled with it.

"So… we're hunting a legend ehh?" The blonde woman named Temari said as she sat down on Shikamaru's desk, next to his feet. "What do you think about it?"

"I rather talk about it when we're all gathered," Shikamaru stated.

"Ehh?" She answered.

"Meaning, he thinks it's too troublesome to go through the same discussion twice," Kiba chipped in as he handed the blonde woman her coffee mug.

"What?"

"He's a genius or so they say but he's also lazy as they come," Kiba grinned widely, happy to make the genius as uncomfortable as possible. "So if you're trying to get a rise out of him… good luck….!"

The blonde woman just raised her eyebrows a bit. Sounded just like a challenge to her. _'Get a rise out of him is hard? I wonder how hard he can be once he got his things __up __then?__'_

"I hear that Viagra can make wonders too," Kiba said just before he disappeared.

Shikamaru silently decided that he would kill that dog-nosed guy as soon as he worked up a will to do so but right now… it was just too troublesome.

"Che!"

"You sound like my brother when you use that so called word," Temari said with a smile and winked at the so called lazy genius.

"Which one of them?" asked Shikamaru and this time he fished out a cigarette and lit it. He then held out the package to the blonde woman but she just shook her head.

"Gaara, he's not very talk-active you know."

"So do you know why you have been called to be on our team?" asked Shikamaru as he filled his lungs with smoke.

"If the World Government wants to dispose of the Silver Devil – we'll do it," Temari said coldly. "If the orders come – the Silver Devil will be one helluva dead guy…"

Temari flipped open a fan and Shikamaru could see the razor sharp tips and fanned her face with it in a geisha-like manner. He didn't doubt her words. The Silver Rider was a dead man if the world's government wanted him so, especially if this team was on the case. Neither of the three had ever failed a mission. Read – they had never failed in killing their targets.

_'Troublesome woman__..'_ Shikamaru thought as he took another drag on his cigarette. _'Troublesome siblings…'_

"Hi…. I'm Moegi…," a young voice cut in. "I've heard about you Temari – is it true that you dress up as a geisha and then uses your fan to terminate your targets?"

Temari looked at the red haired girl and she could clearly see the admiration glimmer in those dark brown eyes. The blonde smiled and nodded before answering the question.

"Yes, it has happened that I've dressed up as a geisha to get close enough to my targets. But how is it possible that a young cutie like you have access to such classified information?"

Moegi didn't miss the deadly threat that was lurking behind Temari's words. If this had been anywhere but this room, Moegi was sure that she would be dead meat. But she got help from Naruto as he stepped forward and flashed one of his brilliant smiles.

"Miss Temari," Naruto began.

"Just Temari," she cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Just Temari, no miss, just call me Temari."

"Well, Temari, you see – Moegi here is a hacker and together with Konohamaru and Udon over there," Naruto pointed towards the boys, "together they can get to any database or computer system they want to. They are the best of the best. And when Moegi here learned about you and your techniques she became a fan of yours."

Moegi laughed nervously behind Naruto but nodded to the blond giant's words. It was true. He was not just winging it for the blue eyed woman. It was the God honest truth of the day.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, she has followed your assignments all over the world. She has even started to collect fans too and I believe she has quite the lot of them by now," Naruto said as he put his arm around his young friend and smiled at her.

Now this made Temari smile too, and this time more friendly and with a few quick movements she had produced a mini-fan from one of her pockets and handed it over to Moegi.

"There you go; it's yours if you want it. And if there is any time over during this mission I'll even show you how to use it properly," Temari said to the beaming girl.

"REALLY??! THANK YOU MISS TEMARI!!!" shouted Moegi and flung herself around the stunned blonde's neck.

"Perhaps you can find time and give me a course in using fans as a weapon as well?" a woman's voice came from the door.

Everyone looked up and saw a young woman dressed in a Chinese dress step into the office. Her black hair was tied up in a two tight buns and she smiled wickedly as she noticed that everyone's eyes began to notice all the weapons that were strapped onto her figure.

"And you are?" asked Temari as she gently let Moegi down on the floor again.

"Tenten I presume," Kiba butted in as he walked over and held out his paw towards the newcomer.

"Yes, and you are?" the Chinese woman said as she took his hand.

"I'm Kiba, and man…. You smell good!!" Kiba leaned closer to take a whiff out of her scent but was met with a fist.

"Careful there Romeo… Lee does not take lightly when a man tries to work his cheap magic on our friend," a baritone voice echoed from behind the woman.

Kiba raised an eyebrow when a person stepped forward. 'Ehh, and I'm looking at a….??? The voice and smell tells me that this is a man… but the looks… he's a woman?'

"I'm Hyuuga, Neji… I'm Tenten's co-worker and this…" Another person stepped forward.

A very green clad person with a brilliant smile that could rival the smile of that Scandinavian detective…

"And this is Rock Lee… the martial artists of the world…" the She-Male (in Kiba's head), stated. "And we are here to report in to a Nara, Shikamaru?"

"That would be me," Shikamaru drawled as he walked towards the new trio. "I'm happy to have you on our team."

"So, how are we standing at the moment?" the long haired, very female-looking man asked as he followed the smoking pineapple to his desk.

"We're still missing one person… but otherwise we're complete," Shikamaru stated.

"Good, do you think he/she will show up soon?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, not long now," Shikamaru agreed.

"Good, I would hate to waste time," the effeminate Jyuuken-master stated as he let blank white eyes wander around the room, over each and everyone that had gathered there.

"It's just the retard-boy that's missing now," Kiba said as he whirled around trying to make sure that he was on good foot with everyone.

"Retard-boy?" a dark voice came from the door.

_'Please God, let me die now…'_ Kiba thought as he turned around and faced a black haired man with swirling red eyes.

"Everyone, meet – Uchiha Sasuke," Kiba said with a plastered smile, he just hoped that would get him off the hook.

Everyone mumbled, said their hi's towards the newcomer.

"So is everyone gathered now?" asked Naruto.

"Ahh, I think they are…" Shikamaru mumbled and got up. It was time to play the leader. _'How troublesome…'_

T B C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the blonde assassin that broke the silence that had fallen over the troop. She looked them over and then cleared her throat. It seemed as if nobody wanted to start so she had to do it. And she was not of the shy kind either. So she spoke.

"So, what are we going to do then? Set a trap for this mystery rider of silver?" Temari asked as she moved over to Kiba to get him to get her more coffee, she had a hunch that she would need it.

Shikamaru looked at her. Indeed the woman had a clear mind. A trap wouldn't be such a bad idea at all. But how to set it? His brain began to move and suddenly he knew.

"Why not set up a racing-contest? A lot of money in the pot and I'm sure he will show up," Shikamaru started.

"She," Moegi peeped from her corner next to Naruto.

"What?" Shikamaru looked at her.

"Uhm, according to the police-report here… it was a woman driving that mega-super-duper-car-thingy," Moegi said after she gulped down her beating heart. She pointed towards the folder in her hand.

Shikamaru rose and went to get it and he read the part where Moegi pointed. And Temari was reading over his shoulder. It felt uncomfortable but he chose to keep silent. He didn't want her hunting his ass later.

"Heh, the little hacker-girl is right. The driver is a woman according to the police-officers that tried to get her for speeding," Temari chuckled over his shoulder. "That was interesting. Not even I thought that it would be a woman."

"Nice," Tenten admitted. "See guys, even we girls can do some really neat stuff sometimes."

"It sounds as if you're admiring this bastard!" Kiba growled. "You have no idea how she might be as a person!"

"No, that's true, but if she can act like that against two ruffled road-officers she must have some guts," Tenten said and Temari and Moegi agreed with the woman that now was playing with a nasty looking dagger.

"So… we're going to rig a contest then?" Temari's brother Kankurou asked as he leaned forward a bit. "Where?"

"The desert." The cold voice came from the youngest of the assassination-trio.

"Why?" Naruto spoke up; he was still a bit angry that he couldn't have any coffee. He had tried several times but Konohamaru and Udon had stopped him every time.

"Because in the desert we will be able to set up surveillance cameras without him… her knowing anything about it. And we can put up traps so she will not escape us," the feminine looking man named Neji said with indifferent voice.

"And even if we can not catch this silver bird, we might be able to get enough information to set up another trap," Chouji said as he looked up from his bag of chips.

Naruto and Kiba looked at their partner with somewhat stunned expression. The chubby man had some brains after all. And what he just said was a very good idea indeed.

"That is correct," stated the little red-haired man from his corner. His voice sent chills down everyone's backs, including his siblings. But they were all relieved that he agreed with their plans.

Actually, Temari was pretty sure that her younger brother would be able to kill them all and walk away as if nothing had happen. And yet she loved him beyond what any words could describe. He should not have been like this if their parents and guardians had done their job correct. He was far too young to be this cold and distant. She mentally sighed and hoped that she could help him become a better person.

"So we all can agree on this race-thing then?" Shikamaru said as he walked over to his desk and sat down and pulled out another cigarette.

Everyone nodded. Everyone but the Uchiha-man. He looked troubled.

"Uchiha, what's the matter? Got your panties in a knot?" asked Naruto, trying to rile the guy up a bit. Not that he succeeded in just that, but he got a reaction.

"So… who will race against this Silver Rider and what kind of cars do we have to even come close to what I've read in these files?" Sasuke asked without looking up from his folder.

Silence.

"So we don't have anything to race with if we were to set up this trap?" Sasuke continued after minutes of silence.

And it was true. They didn't have that kind of car. And they were on a budget so trying to get a car like that would only cost money that they probably need to travel around the world or get some instruments and such. And of course – their payroll.

"Does anyone know about someone that might have a car that can stand up, if just for a few seconds against this phantom?" asked Shikamaru.

Silence again.

But this time it was not as long as the previous one because Tenten spoke up. "I might know of one, but it was ages since I talked to her. But she might have something in her dump-yard that we might be able to use."

"Any ideas at this moment will be appreciated," Temari said and got a dark look from Tenten. "So where can we find this girl then?"

Tenten snorted and then laughed a bit. "I wouldn't call her a girl, she's over 60 years old by now." This got the group to look rather disappointed. "Trust me, the woman knows what's she's doing and she's doing things good. And if she's our only chance – why waste it then?"

"Should we know about this person?" asked Shikamaru as he finally lit that cigarette he had been fiddling with for a while now.

"I think I know who you're talking about," said Udon and made everyone make a face as he snorkeled in a very disgusting manner. "But isn't she a brain- and neurosurgeon?"

"She was, but then they found out about her gambling and drinking problem so she was fired. She used her knowledge to create nano-technology for specialized cars instead," Tenten answered; glad that there was someone that knew about the person she spoke of. Her idol really. She had admired this woman for a very long time.

"I heard something else about her and that was that she could be a very violent woman too," Udon continued and pushed up his glasses a bit.

Tenten cleared her throat and nodded. Yes, this woman could be very violent and she had a very short fuse too.

Shikamaru frowned. Was this supposed to be their only hope? It didn't look good and it would certainly not look good on his records if he lost a case. He had never lost a case since he started doing this job. He put out the cigarette and sighed.

"Alright, Tenten – you contact this woman, who ever she is, and tell her to put together a car for us that might have a fart's chance against the phantom," Shikamaru ordered.

"Her name is Tsunade," Tenten mumbled.

"What?" It was Naruto that almost snarled out the question. "Are you telling me that the old hag Tsunade is this person you're talking about?"

"Old hag? I don't know about that, but yes, this woman's name is Tsunade."

"Fuck, this is not good. The old lady is my aunt and I wouldn't want to touch anything she makes. The woman is off the charts nuts!!" Naruto almost yelled.

"Seems to run in the family," a dark voice snorted from the corner.

"What did you say… you… asshole!??" Naruto pointed a finger towards the raven haired man, Sasuke.

"Perhaps you're both deaf and dumb?"

Naruto took a leap ready to slit the throat of the insolent bastard that was insulting him but Kiba and Kankurou grabbed him before he could do any kind of damage.

"Take it easy blondie, we're all on the same team here," Kiba mumbled as he pushed Naruto down on his chair again.

"And Uchiha, keep you're insults to your self please," Kiba said and threw a menacing look over his shoulder.

The black hair young man just snorted but he kept quiet.

"Alright, we're all at peace again?" Temari said and stepped in and took control of the situation.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now – as Shikamaru said, Tenten will contact this Tsunade woman and ask her to build us a car so we might catch this silver maniac. And what should the rest of us do?" Temari looked at Shikamaru, he was the team leader after all.

Shikamaru mumbled something and both Kiba and Chouji knew that that mumbling most likely contained the word "troublesome" because that was a standard for their lazy leader.

"Collect information and as much as we can too," Shikamaru said after a moment. "We must try and get as much as information we can so we can do a profile on this ghost or what hell he might be."

"She," Three women corrected him with one voice.

"… this ghost or what the hell she is supposed to be," Shikamaru grounded out. _'Damn red socks!!'_

"Is there anyone that wants to come with me?" asked Tenten. The green clad martial art-artist Lee, was there next to her in an instant. "Lee… anyone else?"

"Naruto needs to go," Konohamaru said causing Naruto to shout about the woman being a nutcase. "Even if it sounds as if he hates her and she can't stand him – they're actually very close so Naruto should really come with you if you want to be sure that she'll help us out."

"You'll pay for this you damn hacker-brat!!" Naruto scowled the teen. But Konohamaru just grinned rather evilly. He knew that Naruto was most show-talk. He really loved his aunt Tsunade even if it sounded as if they would rather see one another flushed down the toilet.

"Then it is settled. Lee and Naruto, you two go with Tenten and get this car for us. And the rest of us – collect information and use what you need to get it. **BUT!!** But… don't kill anyone!" Shikamaru said. "We don't want any unwanted attention here. Ask around, threat if you must, but no killing and please, try and be as discreet as possible.

Everyone nodded but Shikamaru had a feeling that he might have released somewhat of a plague over the world with his orders. He could only pray that the Sand-siblings could keep their blood thirst in check and not go on a rampage.

"I wish to follow Uzumaki," it was Gaara that spoke.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru and tried not to shiver as the cold voice echoed through the room.

"Because I want too," Gaara answered.

"What do you say guys? Is it OK if Gaara accompany you?"

"Yeah, why not. Come on Sand-dude, but I promise you, you will regret it when we meet the old hag. She's really crazy. So don't piss her off because she's strong like… like ten men or something," Naruto babbled on.

The red-headed killer just nodded and followed the trio outside the door. _'We're fucked,'_ Shikamaru thought as he released the shiver that had been lurking inside him.

"Don't worry Shika… our brother might be cold and a bastard from time to time, but he's not a dumbass like the blonde guy is," said Kankurou with a chuckle. "He knows what's at stake here and he will not disobey orders.

_'Kankurou, you're putting much faith in our little brother,'_ thought Temari but she kept her mouth shut, no need to worry the others with her thoughts.

"So… Moegi… what do you say about heading towards the closest large city and do some snooping?" Temari asked as she turned to look at the young red headed girl.

Moegi's eyes widened and she nodded violently.

"Anybody that wants to come with us??" Temari then asked and looked around the rest. But nobody stepped forward. "Chicken chits perhaps? Don't you have the balls to come along? Are you scared?"

Ohh, Temari knew how to push men's buttons sometimes. Don't ever threaten their manly and macho egos… Sasuke stepped up and gave his silent admission that he would follow them.

"Alright then, you guys will have to take care without us women. We can't take care of you all the time," Temari said and winked, making Kiba, Konohamaru and Udon blush darkly. "See ya later boys…"

And with that she sailed elegantly out the door, followed by Moegi that tried her best to mimic the blonde assassination's moves. The brooding Uchiha just made a nod and walked calmly out the door.

The only one left in the room now was Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Kankurou, Udon, Konohamaru and Neji. And this was the place when Shikamaru actually made a wrong mental choice. He had been quite sure that Kiba would stick with him and Chouji but instead the dog-lover chose to ask the puppet-master if they wanted to cruise around in his SUV until they found a gang of youngsters with racing cars and then ask them about this phantom driver and perhaps get some information about him… her?

Kankurou had no problem with that and they left without asking if anyone else wanted to join them. Which left Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji and the two hackers alone at the base.

"Chouji… some food perhaps? You know of some good caterings around here?" Shikamaru asked.

The chubby man chuckled and nodded. "Table for us five then?"

Shikamaru nodded.

Chouji disappeared into the kitchen and you could hear him talk to someone over the phone. Shikamaru looked at Neji and saw the effeminate young man's eyebrow twitch a bit.

"Something wrong Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked as he fished out a new cigarette. He was a chain-smoker and he had no desire to quit any time soon.

"No, nothing," the pale eyed man answered.

"You might fool others…" Shikamaru mumbled as he inhaled the smoke from the newly lit cigarette. "Anyway… you two brats… you're hackers right?"

Both Udon and Konohamaru nodded vigorously.

"You see the computers around here?"

Again nods.

"Use them to find information over then net. And if you're good in boosting the hardware, do that too. Make sure that you're useful to us or else I will kick you off our team… Am I clear?"

"Very… don't worry Boss 2, we'll make sure to find good info for you guys and you're comps here will run as train on slicked rails!" Konohamaru stated and his friend nodded in admission.

"Good, get to work then."

The two teens found themselves a computer and then their brains were on another place then the real world.

The only one not doing anything useful except just hang around the place was Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji.

"So… do you have anything for me Shikamaru-san?" asked Neji with a voice that held no trace of emotions.

Shikamaru thought for a few seconds and then he nodded. "Yes, I want you to take a look at any homemade videos the hacker-boys can find on the net or where ever they find their info, and try and figure out what kind of technology the blasted woman is using."

Neji snickered but he gave his admission. He could do that. No problem at all.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. This was going to be a tough mission. _'Troublesome… that's is not going to cover for anything on this mission…'_ he thought.

T B C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_What happened with Temari, Moegi and Sasuke??_

Temari stopped the car and when she saw a gang of cars gather together on an abandoned parking lot. A lot of youngsters gathered around the cars and minutes later more cars joined in. There was music playing, and it was playing very loud.

"What do you think? Could this be one of those street-racing gangs?" she asked Sasuke and Moegi.

"Most likely," answered the raven haired police. He had seen them time and time again before and just making a few quick sweeps with his eyes over the parking lot he could tell that this was the start up for another illegal race.

"Ok, hacker-girl and I will take the left side and you can take the right and we can meet back here in 30 minutes," Temari said as she looked at her wrist-watch.

But before Sasuke could comply with the idea Moegi was out the door. She smiled and said that it would be better if she went alone and Temari and Sasuke could go together.

"Fuck, girl, get back here!!" Temari growled dangerously low.

"Nope, Temari you should go with brood-man over there and I will meet you two back here in two hours," Moegi said and flashed a smile and then she was gone.

"Che, that damn girl, she's gonna get in trouble, I'm sure of it," Temari said and rubbed her forehead.

"She's probably going to find more information than us, she's more flexible than you and I," Sasuke said after a few short moments of silence. He had encountered people like Moegi several times before and they had a habit to blend in and be one of the crowd. "Come on, let's head out this way and see if we can find some shred of information."

Temari sighed and nodded. The girl was probably long gone amongst the crowds of people. Temari really didn't want to admit it, but she had grown fond of the young hacker-girl. Moegi was a fresh breeze in Temari's dark world.

"Don't worry Miss Temari, the girl will be alright," Sasuke said when he saw the troubled look in the blonde's dark blue eyes.

"I hope so," Temari said quietly.

Sasuke took note of the concern the blonde assassin had for the girl. Then he turned his black eyes towards the upcoming crowd. The sound of the rave-music became louder and louder as they neared the dancing crowd. He searched for that _"one"_ person he could single out and question.

"We will take that person, the girl with the blue dress," Sasuke said as he found a blonde woman that stood at the back of the crowd. "We'll question her about the Silver Phantom."

Temari saw the person Sasuke was talking about and agreed on his choice. He had good eyes for interrogation "victims".

Moegi on the other hand had found her way into the crowd. She had already gained the news about the Silver Phantom agreeing on to be in the upcoming race. _'Damn, sometimes I'm too damn good,'_ she thought with a smile as she moved away and towards the cars that was going to be in the race.

Of course the Silver Rider was not among them. She always appeared just a few seconds before the race started. Moegi knew this, but she could try and find some information amongst the drivers and their people.

Moegi saw a young woman with a hair that was dyed screaming pink. She looked like a good person to start with.

"Excuse me Miss," Moegi said and put up her most innocent puppy-look. It had never failed her in the past. "Uhm… is this one of those…street racing things?"

The strawberry haired woman smiled brightly and nodded.

"I…. I've heard about a…ehh… a g-ghost d-driver..." Moegi continued as she played her little "puppy"-role, no person could go against her puppy-look.

"You're talking about the Silver Rider right?" said the woman.

Moegi nodded and looked scared beyond words. "D-do you t-think he w-will appear h-here?"

"Yes, but he's not a ghost. He's a real person and he will come here to race or so they say."

"Oh…. H-have you seen him?"

"Only once, but I must confess, it was only his car. Nobody has seen this driver – ever," the pink-haired woman stated.

"W-when do you think h-he appears?" Moegi asked.

"Don't worry little girl. He's not a ghost. He just has a wonderful car and a scary reputation. And I'm quite sure he will come just moments before the race starts which will be within 5 minutes."

Moegi nodded and disappeared. She needed to find Temari and Sasuke and that very fast if they wanted to get a chance to see this car. Catch the Silver Rider was out of the question. Not by themselves anyway. But they could sure use the information about how the car looked like.

"BASTARDS!! LET ME GO!!" the blonde girl shouted as Sasuke dragged her away from the crowd.

"Be silent you little brat," Temari growled as she flipped out her deadly fan. "Or else I will cut off you wind pipe!!"

That did the trick. The blonde shut her mouth quite quickly.

"Good, but don't worry – we just want to ask you some questions," Sasuke said as he put on his "charming their pants off-mask".

The girl became putty in his hands.

"W-what do you want to know?"

"They want to know if the Silver Rider will appear in this race," a light voice came from behind them.

Both Temari and Sasuke turned around and saw Moegi standing there with a wide smile.

"You can let her go, I have already gained the info we want," Moegi said.

Sasuke watched the young hacker and then the blonde assassin. Temari was gaping.

"Told you so," Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" snarled Temari.

"Nothing. Moegi… tell us what you've learned," Sasuke said.

The blonde girl ran away as her "grabber" let her go. Moegi waited until the girl was gone before she spoke. "The Silver Rider will appear here or so the rumors around here say. She will be racing in this race."

Sasuke frowned but said: "Which means that we need to keep our eyes open. Do any of you have any video camera?"

"Of course – I got this," Moegi said and pulled out a small cam from her bag. It was small enough to fit her palm.

Again Sasuke was quite impressed by the young woman. She really had state of the art technology to help them out as well as being able to find information the old fashion way. She might be a brat – but she was on their side. And he was glad for that at the moment.

Tenten, Lee, Naruto and Gaara reached the dump yard that belonged to Tsunade, the woman that had been fired from her work as a neuron-surgeon.

"Let me handle this," Tenten said as she had been in contact with the woman earlier.

But Tenten's words was blown away when Naruto marched his way inside the yard and called loudly for a hag.

"HEY OLD HAG!! ARE YOU HERE??" Naruto shouted making Tenten groan in response. So much for the subtle approach. This blond disaster would screw their mission to Mars and back.

"Naruto… That's not the way we s-should approach this woman," Tenten pointed out.

The blond Scandinavian ignored the weapon's master.

"Tsunade… grandma!! Are you here or should we head back home again!?" Naruto's voice echoed over the dump yard.

Tenten just shook her head. This was a damn failure already. No way that this woman would help them now.

"Naruto-san, please, just shut up," Tenten hissed as she tried one last time to calm the Scandinavian detective, but it was in vain.

"DAMMIT BRAT!!" a voice hollered from one of the crashed vehicles and it was followed by a sound of crashing or crushing steel. "Who the fuck let you over the borders??"

A busty female appeared in front of their eyes. Her hair was slightly darker blond than Naruto's sunburst hairdo, but the grim smile was just the same. Although the oil spots on the woman were something the Scandinavian did not have, not that it lessened her angry appearance.

"Grandma – what the fuck are you doing here? This is a dump yard!!" Naruto shouted as he walked forward to the woman that had appeared.

At first it looked as if the woman was going to attack the blond Scandinavian, but instead he was engulfed in a hug that could suffocate a bear.

"Dammit you brat… what the hell are you doing here?" the woman asked as she let go of Naruto and ruffled his blond hair in the process. It was obvious she was happy to see the loud Scandinavian. Tenten silently sighed in relief. Perhaps Naruto's boisterous approach wasn't such a bad idea after all?

"We need your help grandma… we need you to build us a car that will be able us to race against the Silver Phantom," the blond said as he was released from the woman's embrace.

The older woman began to laugh loudly but quiet down when she saw the serious looks on Naruto's companions.

"Fuck, you're not kiddin' me are ya?" she said after a few moments.

"No grandma, we really need your help to build us something that can stand just a slight chance against that silver thingy," Naruto said.

"Tsunade-san, please… help us," Tenten said.

The older women narrowed her eyes as she looked back at her relative. There was something off here.

"Why do you want to race this phantom?" she asked.

"Because he's using technologies that are not of the known world," said the red haired assassin. "And we need to kill him for using it."

Both Tenten and Naruto were gaping at the red haired youth's explanation. Sure it was true but they had never put it into words.

"**WHAT?**" Tsunade shouted. "Then forget it folks – because that boy or girl are something else. You just don't kill such talent!"

"Grandma – come on.. this thing… or this person is using tech beyond our comprehension, we cannot let that go on unnoticed." Naruto waved his hands about.

"Forget it. I'm not going to use my skills against **_THAT_**…" Tsunade growled darkly as she walked towards the scrap yard. "Whatever that person might be, he or she is standing up against the world's governments and I will not be the one to help you to capture him…. Or her."

"Tsunade-sama…" Tenten whispered as her hands reached blindly for the older woman.

"Forget it. I will not do it." Was Tsunade's last words as she began to roam around with some junk that lay around.

Gaara stepped forward and grabbed Tsunade's wrist.

"I will make sure that no government will get their paws on the phantom's technology."

Tsunade eyed the young man and realized she was facing one of the world's most famous assassin. She had not been working within the CIA for nothing. This boy was a deadly weapon.

"We have in our group come to one agreement," Gaara said. "And that is – if we're able to catch the phantom – we will kill him or her and destroy the car. No country will be able to salvage the phantom's technology."

"That's true Tsunade-sama," Tenten said as she backed up Gaara's words. "Whoever this phantom is – we will make sure that no government alone will be able to salvage the technology."

Tsunade seemed consider their words but in the end she just shook her honey blonde head.

"But grandma!!" Naruto almost whined.

"Forget it. As I said – that person is a genius and you don't kill off such intelligence."

Tenten closed her eyes and fired off her trump card. "You know, if we don't do this, they will find somebody else and they might not think of the world at all, they will most likely just do it for the money the technology can bring them."

Tsunade stopped in her movement as the young woman's words processed inside her head. She growled darkly. She hated to admit it, but the dark haired woman was right. _'Fuck, I hate it when they are right!!'_

"Alright, alright, I'll build you a fucking car that can stand atleast a few seconds of a chance against that phantom," Tsunade mumbled as she crunched a piece of metal in her hand.

Lee's eyes widened even further if it was possible as the older woman showed them the proof of her strength. From Tenten he had heard that this woman was freakishly strong, but he had thought that his team-mate had joked about on just how strong the woman was. Obviously Tenten had been right.

"YES!!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade gave them her answer. "I knew we could count on you grandma!!"

**SLAP!**

"Don't call me grandma, I'm not that old you annoying brat!" Tsunade snarled as she turned around and walked away. "Come back here three weeks from now, I will have your racing car ready by then."

And with that the busty woman disappeared with in the heaps of scraps on the dump yard.

"We're finished here, let's return to base again," the red headed assassin said and turned around without waiting for the others to answer him.

Lee mumbled something and Naruto waved a loud good bye to his aunt. Tenten stood there for a few short moments before she followed the others back to their car. It had been one strange meeting indeed.

TBC

Another chapter of this very strange fiction… I hope I have some of the characters in character. Until next time folks…

Don't drink and fly :D


End file.
